onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zugai Hibiware
Zugai Hibiware, known as "Demon's Orthopedic", is the captain and blacksmith of the Cross Skull Pirates, a crew hailing from East Blue. He is well known for his labrys, Honehakaisha. History Zugai was born on a pirate ship that usually traveled along the coasts of East Blue in search of booty, and one day when he was five, he was fed the Hone Hone no Mi by accident. In shock, the first mate dropped him off on Hobashira Island, after the pirates had raided the town. Though wary of the child, the townspeople accepted him as one of their own, though Zugai wasn't really the talkative type, and as a result, spent most of his time by himself. Eventually, even after he discovered his powers, he befriended some kids on the island, and began practicing blacksmithing and shipbuilding, eventually creating a small hatchet. One day when he was twelve, another band of pirates attacked the village, and Zugai, eager to help defend his new home, rushed carelessly into combat with his hatchet. However, he found himself completely outmatched and outnumbered, resulting in the destruction of his hatchet, and his left hand being cut off. As the captain of the crew prepared to execute him, a weakened Zugai reached out for his chopped-off hand, and to his and the pirate's surprise, he actually removed the skeleton of the hand. Though shocked, he calmed himself enough to place the skeletal hand where it belonged, before the townspeople rushed to stand up against the pirates, Zugai actually defeating the captain by smashing his face in with his own femur. The incident hospitalized him for some days, and after those days had gone by, the major of the town, who had neglected to tell Zugai anything about his past, told him how he had been abandoned on the island. At that moment, Zugai vowed to find the pirates that left him on Hobashira Island, and he began by forging Honehakaisha, his trademark two-headed axe made out of the bones of the pirates who attacked them, before beginning work on a ship completely made out of bone, an act that took him six whole years to complete. Then, he set sail along with his friend Nampu Kiyasui, in order to find his family. Personality Zugai is a very calm person, almost never letting anything get to him when he's relaxing or keeping watch. However, he is prone to growing annoyed if enough snide remarks or annoying actions are thrown in his direction, but he never overreacts about anything that isn't too serious. He also cares deeply for his crew, many times putting their safety over his own; however, this may often lead to some unwanted confrontations on his part, even though it's for his crew. He is also very enthusiastic about blacksmithing; the only thing that can really make him grow ecstatic. Often, he will spend hours in one sitting in order to complete a smithing project, and if anyone disturbs him, he may snap, though only in a comedic fashion. He is also as protective of his finished projects as he is of his crew, making sure that any scratches are fixed as soon as possible. Apperance Abilities Honehakaisha Honehakaisha is the labrys that Zugai has carried with him since the age of twelve, and is often considered his treasure by most, even himself. It is actually reinforced with a huge amount of metal within the bone marrow, thus making it much heavier than any average weapon, which makes it only possible for anyone with super-human strength to lift it; however, Zugai can lift it due to his Devil Fruit powers, since he lightens the bone marrow enough to lift it, and with the metal, it doesn't lose its potency in battle. Moves revolving around Honehakaisha include: *'Bone Cleaver:' A quite basic move, Zugai spins the massive labrys around, before slamming it into the ground, creating a fierce tremor. *'Honehakaisha Joker Roulette:' Could be considered Zugai's strongest attack, he spins vertically as he holds onto Honehakaisha, before slamming it into the ground. It is named Joker Roulette because of the randomness of the attack; either Zugai misses, Zugai damages, or Zugai kills, depending on which part of Honehakaisha he hits something with. *'Bone Splitter:' The exact opposite of Bone Cleaver, Zugai spins the massive labrys, before delivering an ascending slash with the blade of the axe. *'Honehakaisha Nakama Torpedo:' Holding Honehakaisha like a club, Zugai gets one of his crewmates to jump towards him. However, before they can land, Zugai swings the axe so that their feet are connected with the flat side of it, before sending them flying straight at the opposition. *'Honehakaisha Itoguruma:' The exact opposite of Joker Roulette, Zugai spins horizontally with Honehakaisha in his hands. What's unique about this move is that even when Zugai hits the ground, he can still keep on spinning, like a spinning top. Honekirite (Pirates!) An exclusive weapon featured in SeeNoEvil121's fanfiction Pirates!, Honekirite is a katana made completely out of bone which Zugai built after the crew left Sparrow Island. While it is lighter than Honehakaisha, which makes it more practical to use than the heavier Honehakaisha, Zugai's inexperience as a swordsman is a major handicap for him when he's fighting other, more skilled swordsfighters. Devil Fruit Zugai's Devil Fruit, the Hone Hone no Mi, gives him the ability (as noted above) to control the density of the marrow of any bone he is holding, even if it is within a person's body. He can also remove bones from anyone's body without causing physical pain, with the exception of the skull, shoulder girdle and pelvis, which results in instant death, which he never wishes upon anyone, unless they have somehow managed to make him mad beyond comparison. Relationships Major Battles * Zugai and Nampu vs. Unnamed Pirate Crew * Zugai, Nampu, KC and Krystal vs. Kishikiyoi * Zugai and Jin vs. Count Megtapos XIV * Zugai and Shin vs. Henko * Zugai, Krystal, Jin and Craigmirra vs. Ignacio Tacito Velasco * Zugai vs. Chris * Zugai, Krystal, Jin, Craigmirra, Chris, Akira Mikage and Vraspos von Baron vs. Dojang * Zugai vs. Danny Jointure vs. Cameron Leon and Sam * Zugai and Craigmirra vs. Kishikiyoi and Netok Najun * Zugai vs. Morte del Astuto * Zugai and Ryozo vs. Napoleon Bane * Zugai and Omega vs. Major Wana * Zugai vs. Chris (Round 2) * Zugai, Nampu, Omega, Jin and Ryozo vs. Shieki Dokusai Quotes *"Let's see if you've drunk your milk!" *"And I suppose that fish is me? Cut me a break." *"Well, time to see if the best defense is offense!" *"I couldn't care less about that! Just get the hell off my ship!" *"I don’t like people who mess with my friends, so unless you want your ass handed to you, then you’d better scram!" Trivia Related Articles External Links Piracy: The New Generation - Zugai's Fanfiction. Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Cross Skull Pirates Category:Male null Category:Devil Fruit Users